hivecataclysmfandomcom-20200214-history
Broken Accords
With the First steps into the great agri-dome of the Ruins, the members of the lost thanks to the efforts of both the Maah-Maah Family and the Red Veil Family, have secured a source of food once more for the families of the path and the descendants of the Great Nomads dream. The encounter with the other cultures of the ruins was not expected but then again their presence was to be anticipated most of the family elders are heard to remark. The younger families joke and laugh at the peoples lack of appearance, making snide remarks and gestures about the peoples as a whole not daring to face them for the first time in generations. However one point of contention has caused a voice to rise from within the refuge about the two families of the Green Vale as some have taken to calling those that walk the path through the agri-dome. The Elders of the First family, those of the blood of the great nomad themselves call their friends and elders from across the path for those that can make it to make stead to refuge, to sit and talk about what occurred in the dome. Tales of insult and broken promises made to the Cellborn long ago, Of one of the families taking it upon themselves to attempt to claim Cellborn property and cost the lost's old friends for the sake of own gain at their friends loss. One of the First, she known as simply the Den Mother raises herself from amongst the voices, backed by a number of those to remember the Phalanx accord being made all those years ago, and ccalls to those that would see Justice done, that the families of the Green vale may not once more walk the path alone, she will walk with them and see justice done for the insult to the CellBorn. "We hold our deals at face value, we do not trick, we do not hide, we do not Con those others that would make trade with us. The Cellborn have shown to us the hand of friendship for many years, alike of kinship that we have never seen. To spit on that friendship and attempt to claim for ourselves what belongs to our friends is a disgrace on the name of the Lost". Some families say nothing, others that it was an honest mistake, while some nod in agreement with the Den mother. The Den mother will walk the path and see to these two families that the Green vale do not break what has been made whole. Old Accords Aggreived The first family has heard tales of what has happened in the dome and whilst they celebrate and cheer the names Maah-Maah and Red veil, they find the potential for someone of those families attempting to claim something of their friends in the Cellborn exceedingly distateful putting it politely. A member of the First Family, The Den Mother, will be travelling to the Dome to investigate what has occurred and lend a guiding hand should it be needed, how the Maah-Maah Family and the Red Veil Family deal with this is upto them though two options do lie open. The Den Mother will inform the two families when she arrives... Back to Red Steps